The present invention relates to a method of producing a single crystal layer formed of semiconductor or metal silicide, and more particularly to a method of producing a hetero structure suitable for production of a semiconductor device having a hetero-structure.
Conventionally, a method of producing a single crystal layer having a hetero-structure has been discussed in Applied Physics, Vol. 55, No. 8 (1986), pp. 791-794.
In this prior art, there has been proposed a hetero epitaxial process as a method of forming any semiconductors other than Si on a silicon (Si) single crystal substrate.
However, since Si and the semiconductor different from Si have different lattice constants, there remain many defects in a hetero interface between Si and the different semiconductor after hetero epitaxial growth.